The Titan
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: She had spent all her years fighting through what she thought would be her forever. But as Ginny's best friend, there would never be a dull moment, especially when she was brought to the Weasley house and fell for the untameable dieing twin.  After War
1. Chapter 1: Chill

The Titan

_She had spent all her years fighting through what she thought would be her forever. But as Ginny's best friend, there would never be a dull moment, especially when she was brought to the Weasley house and fell for the untameable brother._

It was the second Weasley Christmas party since the battle… one of the hardest times of the year. The sickening absence of Fred's death had taken it's toll worst of all on George, and the harder we tried to take down the walls that he had surrounded himself in, the more he put back up. It had been a miracle we were able to rip him from his shell long enough to make him attend the party anyway.

Slowly, it had gotten better, things started to improve and mom's mood brightened. The family would make more of an effort to smile, and make small jokes… even if nothing was quite the same without Fred.

Now, we were all surrounded by close friends and family, singing, dancing, eating and making small jokes in attempt to save the merry feelings that the early dinner had brought on. George was making small talk with a cousin and mom and dad were dancing amongst the other couples… enjoying the chance to be alone.

Harry had taken off with Ron and Percy, his date, and Charlie were at the buffet, making quick jokes while eating together, everyone in high spirits.

Standing along side some of dad's friends from his younger days, I found myself absentmindedly bobbing with the music as my eyes drifted from where the others were dancing and the door. It was easy to say the least I had been waiting, for a while now too. But it would be worth it, when she walked through the door… it would all be worth it.

Ruben Connelly had been one of my most distant, but best friends all the least ever since I had been young. Before I had even been old enough to attend Hogwarts, and long before I had ever thought about Harry Potter.

She had lost most of her family to death eaters, and her older brother had passed away earlier this year, to reasons not even the healers at St. Mungo's could explain. To say the least she had lost a lot in the past while… and as her record for traveling from family to family has tenfold, I thought it best that she spent Christmas with the Weasley's.

A sudden gust of cold wind swept throughout the room and as I looked towards the door, I found myself starring at an older, much paler and skinnier Ruben Connelly. She was tall and thin, with piercing green eyes that shone like diamonds wherever she was. With blond, red streaked hair, she walked into the front door in a mid length black dress and a pair of flats with a duffle bag and guitar case in tow.

Eyes trailing up, I saw a tall and thin shell of what use to be a girl… and what would be once again if I had a say.

There was no doubting she was beautiful. The black, strapless dress hugged her upper torso and flared out as it lowered slightly. It hung to just above her knees and as I motioned to meet her eyes, I found that the band wrapped around left wrist still hung tight in black and red tartan with a silver coat of arms pinned against it. A delicate tartan scarf also hung around her neck as her hair was pulled into a messy bun, lonesome singled strands hanging out here and there, as her bangs covered some of her face… shading her from the world around.

Running forwards, a loud shriek echoed through my lips as just as she turned around, I through myself at her, encasing her cold body in my arms. "Oh Ruben I'm so glad you could make it!" I called out, pulling back to look at her as I watched her emerald eyes dance in excitement. A smile piercing her thin lips and her colour immediately lighting up.

"Aye, wouldn't have missed it for the world darlin'." I smiled as her Irish accent leaked through the edges of her mouth. It was undeniable… I loved everything about her. Her passion for music, her green eyes. This was the girl I had grown up with, the girl I had watched and learned from every step of the way. She was only a year older, but in a way… her age had to have surpassed even George's at some point.

"Ruben? Is that really you love?" I was only faintly aware mum coming up behind us and taking Ruben into her arms in a gripping hug.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again." she smiled reassuringly as mum pulled her further into the house, making a scene by announcing her arrival to everyone along the way.

Trudging into the kitchen, mum sent the bags upstairs and immediately began interrogating Ruben about her trip and her stay. Insisting that she stay longer then planned and desperately trying to get her to open up. She even asked about her brother. Mum and the family didn't know of Tyler's passing, and Ruben wanted to keep it that way. So when she asked, I watched as she took and deep breath and swallowed heavily.

"He's uh… he's good. Getting a lot of rest lately, yeah." ten minutes later, mum and dad and fled in order to watch the crowd as for what felt like forever, we just sat in silence.

"They'd understand if you told them you know." I countered as she took and deep breath and got up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"No… it's, it's not like that. I just can't stand the looks of pity. I can do this Gin… just give me time. I'll move on, I can do this." she sighed before taking my arm and pulling me towards the living area where everyone was. Ruben had met everyone before, even Harry after I had sent her an owl telling her of him. No, she hadn't met him face to face, but she knew enough about him already.

"Come on Ruben, let's go dance." I smiled as her eyes seemed to visibly brighten at the thought.

Running for the dance floor, I watched as the song suddenly turned slow and as the couples partnered up quickly, snaking arms found their way around my torso as I turned to face a smiling Harry. Seeing the adoration in his eyes seemed to make my heart swell as I starred into his eyes. "Care to dance?"

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I leant my head forward and pressed it against his, forgetting all about Ruben and knowing she would be able to fend for herself for a while. It was times like these that I appreciated everything surrounding me. Times like these when I discovered those special moments we share. Seldom do I find myself thankful for everything… but seeing the pain and loss in Harry's eyes seems to take me from my own world and place me in his.

Appreciating every ounce of family that I can find. The love and equality that we share amongst ourselves. To the song we swayed slowly back and forth, savouring the feeling of being in each other's arms and dreading when we would be forced to break apart. Which in my opinion, came all too quickly.

In a quick glance, I turned at take a quick peak at Ruben to make sure she was alright. Only to turn and find she was being swept around in the arms of a distant friends' relative.

They looked perfect for each other. Ruben was tall and slender, but in his arms, she looked like a delicate rose petal. Small and fragile. He was tall, dressed in black pants and a button up shirt. With raven hair and ice blue eyes, she smiled as they locked eyes and danced under the watch of all the others.

Ruben had always had a way about performing. She could sing, dance, and her lies seemed convincing enough to some. Their movements were intricate and unique, using their space wisely and making the movements seem easy.

All too soon, the song ended and he stepped back and kissed her hand gently. Sharing a small smile as he made his way over to his father at the door. With one last wave to mum and dad, he left the house and closed the door behind him. Leaving Ruben in the middle of the dance floor starring hazily after him.

Giving Harry a quick kiss and a knowing look, I rushed over to Ruben and placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. "Rue… are you okay?" I asked, currently aware of her state.

"He looked like Tyler, did you see that Gin. He looked like Tyler." she whispered in somewhat a dazed voice. As if though she was conscious, she wasn't all there. Starring after him also, I visualized what I remembered Tyler to look like, and thought of the boy that had danced with Ruben. It was true… they looked similar… not completely, but close enough.

"Come on Ruben, let's go get something to eat." I offered, pulling her towards the food and away from the dance floor. I suppose she couldn't really fend for herself in those few short minutes I had left her.

Absent minded, I through a few pieces of food onto a plate and shoved it into her waiting hands. Slowly, as she ate… she began to come around. She didn't eat much, some turkey placed on a home made roll, but that was it. "I can't get him out of my head Gin. I don't know if he'll ever leave."

The people started to thin out as the time dragged on, but we remained seated in the kitchen, desperate to drag her away from her memories.

Unexpectedly, mum came barrelling into the kitchen and looked from me to Rue and back again. "Rue, would you sing a song for us? Would you please? There's only a few left and I haven't heard you play in such a long time. Would you do us the honours?"

I could see the pain and confusion shoot through her eyes as Rue turned to look at me, horror struck. I knew the consequences. I had never been able to turn my mother down, and nor had Ruben. It was something that everyone admired about Molly Weasley.

"It would be _my _honour Mrs. Weasley. But I… I haven't the faintest idea of what to sing for you." she tried sheepishly, most likely praying mum would take it and leave it at that.

"How about the one you use to sing for us. Oh please Ruben, it would be lovely if you would." she begged pulling Rue to her feet and towards the living area. Knowing all to well she had been roped in already.

Following hesitantly into the room she had been dragged into. I watched as she clipped the clasps for her case and pulled out an old and battered acoustic guitar. Picking a few of the chords before making her way to the front of the room, she looked around nervously as mum nodded reassuringly.

Walking over to join Harry, I wasn't aware that she had called me out. "Gin… come give me a hand." Harry smiled as he pushed me forwards, stumbling up beside Rue and smiling sheepishly towards everyone.

Taking out my wand… I managed to make somewhat of a beat as she started to strum. Clapping my hands to the beat of the music, I turned and watched as her voice was louder above everyone as the audience silenced at the sound of the music.

_Looked down from a broken sky_  
_Traced out by the city lights_  
_My world from a mile high_  
_Best seat in the house tonight_

_Touched down on the cold black tar_  
_Hold on for the sudden stop_  
_Breathe in the familiar shock_  
_Of confusion and chaos_

_All those people going somewhere_  
_Why have I never cared?_

_Give me your eyes for just one second_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Everything that I keep missing_  
_Give me your love for humanity_

_Give me your arms for the broken hearted_  
_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_  
_Give me your heart for the one's forgotten_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Step out on a busy street_  
_See a girl and our eyes meet_  
_Does her best to smile at me_  
_To hide what's underneath_

_There's a man just to her right_  
_Black suit and a bright red tie_  
_Too ashamed to tell his wife_  
_He's out of work he's buying time_

_All those people going somewhere_  
_Why have I never cared?_

_Give me your eyes for just one second_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Everything that I keep missing_  
_Give me your love for humanity_

_Give me your arms for the broken hearted_  
_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_  
_Give me your heart for the one's forgotten_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I've been there a million times_  
_A couple of million eyes just moving past me by_  
_I swear I never thought that I was wrong_  
_Well I want a second glance_  
_So give me a second chance_  
_To see the way you see the people all alone_

_Give me your eyes for just one second_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Everything that I keep missing_  
_Give me your love for humanity_

_Give me your arms for the broken hearted_  
_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_  
_Give me your heart for the one's forgotten_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_

_Give me your eyes for just one second_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_Everything that I keep missing_  
_That I keep missing_

_Give me your arms for the broken hearted_  
_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_  
_Give me your heart for the one's forgotten_  
_Give me your eyes so I can see_  
_  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Turning to face me as the music ended, the last she could offer was a small smile as I returned it reassuringly before looking out to everyone who were clapping their hands together vigorously. It was surprising. When Ruben sang, it was as if she had no accent. It was undetectable under the cover of her voice with the strumming of the guitar. Bowing her head, she gave a small wave and looked at me again, more excitement laced within her eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is that racket?" a sudden shrill voice called out over all. As everyone's gaze shifted, I saw George breathing heavily as his eyes threatened to spill tears and his body shook with anger. Clearly, the song had upset him greatly as mum and dad dove forward and chided him quietly.

George had visibly grown more ever since Fred had passed away. He had worked out more, trained for Quidditch and tried to keep himself busy. He let his hair grow out longer to cover his ear and his eyes had visibly darkened.

"What is she doing here?" he asked with venom pooling in his mouth. George had never taken to Ruben. Fred had loved her when they were young, perhaps that was why George was so bitter. When Rue was around… Fred looked as if to have yet another twin. He never forgot George, he just seemed to always want Rue around also.

That must have not been the reason why he despised her now, but rather the fact that her being here reminded him much of the young days spent with Fred when they were small.

Stepping forward, I placed an arm around her rigid stance and lead her backwards. Urging her to put away the guitar and follow me into the kitchen while George stammered quietly on with mum and dad.

"He's right Gin… what am I doing here?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's just sore Rue… he'll warm up. Don't worry." I offered as she shook her head and looked around pained.

"Why did you really ask me to come here Ginny?" she asked. Taken aback by the question, even the sudden impact was making me go back and double take. The truth of the situation was, I knew everything she had been through, and she had handled it so much better then we all had.

"I was hoping you could help us cope with loosing Fred." she looked at me and starred me down as I spoke. "It's been so hard. And we should be getting along by now. But George has locked him inside a shell no one can get at, and I'm afraid we'll loose him. I was hoping you could help us."

I knew it was wrong, even to her out of all people. I don't know how many times Rue had fished me from a rough spot even through letter's. Now… in person, it should work all the more better. She was strong, independent. If anyone could pull George back to his real self, it would be Ruben and she would do it faster then anyone could ever imagine.

"I-… Gin I can't promise you anything. But you've been good to me, I guess it's the least I can do for a friend. You would do it for me." she offered a small smile as she bid goodnight and sauntered silently up the stairs and into my room, where all her luggage had been placed.

Walking out into the living room, I saw as everyone had left now. Walking out further towards the couch in the family room, I saw a large, tall and lanky red head seated on the couch, quietly waving his wand back and forth in his hands.

"Can't sleep?" I asked casually as I took the seat next to him. My heart racing as I heard the sigh, long and hard, escape his lips. George, Fred and I had always been close, I don't know weather it was the strive that we were so different from the others, but there was something that had always clicked between us… something that had always felt right.

"She shouldn't be here Ginny. You shouldn't have asked her to come." his voice was low, hostile. So unlike the George Weasley I had once known.

"Why? Tell me why she shouldn't be here George. She was always good to me, there is no reason that I shouldn't be allowed to be happy just because your not. Why are you so against her being here?" I asked, incredulous to the look of confusion and hurt that passed his eyes, oblivious to the fact he had left himself open.

"She's not one of us Gin. At least Harry's been around all this time. We only saw her a selected amount of times of the years, she never wrote, never called. When we were younger, she was always just there. She always thought she was one of us. Right off the bat she acted as if this was her home. She was comfortable, too comfortable. She never acted like a guest. She just shouldn't be here Ginny… especially now."

"Yeah well like it or not, she's here and she's here to stay. I don't care what you think George. Ruben is one of my closest friends and I'm going to take her into this family despite what you say." huffing, I got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs, fighting with myself over would it be the right thing to do… to say what was exactly on my mind.

Stopping, I paused and waited for what felt like hours in silence. "Just because you refuse to be helped or try to be happy… doesn't mean the rest of us have to stoop down to your level of self pity and depression. There are more suffering then just you George, you'd do right to keep that in mind."

Running up the stairs, I passed the odd bedroom until I finally found myself in my own room. Ruben asleep on the far bed closest to the window with her things neatly placed at the foot of her bed and her wand safely tucked beside her pillow.

Changing from my party dress, I stripped my clothes quickly, jumping from the cool air and pulled my warm flannel pyjamas on. Shivering, I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over my feet and legs. Running a hand swiftly through my hair, I sighed and outed the light before laying my head down on the pillow.

The day had been productive to say the least. It had been reassuring knowing that Rue would try and help… and even more so thinking about how I believed she would get it done.

There were few in the world like Ruben, she had gone from having everything… to having nothing at all and never had her faith of personality faltered to the eye of another person. She was dying inside. Every passing day she was loosing something she held close, a memory or a fond feeling. It disappeared as her familiarity of those she had lost died with her. She never changed in appearance though. And it seemed to be something I admired most about her. Her inevitability to show anything.

Something could be tormenting her, pulling her apart inside and ripping her insides out and yet all she may show was a faint smile. But I knew what it was like to hide things. I knew that when you loose someone… the realization doesn't hit you at first. It takes agonizing minutes of pain, maybe even days until the reality hits you. They're never coming back. He'll never spend Christmas with us again, never walk through the door of the house, or pull a joke with George… but as hard as it was to grasp, I had others. I had people surrounding me that helped me hold on. That helped me take a firm grasp of humanity and pull through it's staggering patch.

For Rue, she had no one. She would wake every morning to an empty house and go to bed all the same. She would go downstairs to eat her breakfast and there would be no one to wish her a good morning. No one to talk to when she was troubled. There was just no one. The shell of herself may have been heartbreaking as a friend to see… but thinking of what has to go through her mind every second of everyday would be agonizing. Knowing that no matter what, there was no escape. No waking up and knowing that there will be someone that knows what your going through, someone to place their hand on your back and tell you that it's okay… that everything will be fine.

Sighing, I turned over in my bed and starred at the wall. How many days I had confined myself to this bedroom after the Battle, how many hours I had spent silently crying as my head pounded from the reminders and memories of what I had gone through.

Things seemed so heartbreaking from my point of view. But when I try to look at things from Ruben's I find the world that much different to look at. I may wake up every day with pains and memories that I can't stand, but I have a family behind me that will hold me up when I'm falling. I have a boyfriend that I know will be my forever, brothers that will be my support for whatever I choose to do. And a friend that will do everything in her power to see that we are on our feet again.

Closing my eyes… I could feel a faint smile on my face. This was the first time since that battle that I can lay in bed and think of everything happening in my life and be thankful for every single detail. Every breath, ever blink… ever second that passes me by.

Blanking my mind of every thought, I solemnly focused on trying to sleep. Concentrating on the blackness of behind my closed eyes.

Sighing, I could feel the break of an early morning pinching at my unprotected eyes through the curtain. The faint smell of bacon and the heavy, but unreadable sound of voices coming from downstairs seemed to drift upwards as I sighed and rolled over, searching for Ruben in her bed.

The sheets were folded neatly and the trunk was slightly opened. With a mighty push, I sat upright and looked around, taking in a deep yawn and stretching my nimble limbs.

The room was warm, but I knew the house would not be as comfortable.

So pulling my dressing gown down over my pyjamas and slipping my cold feet into the fuzzy, hugging soles of my slippers I made a movement for the door and wretched it open. Descending down the stairs, I turned and sighed as I walked into the kitchen and found that Rue was telling my father and some of the others about her adventures.

"Morning." I smiled as everyone turned to look at me and mom ran over and gave me a morning kiss before leading me towards the table. I managed to share a quick look with Rue as her eyes met mine before being prodded to continue her story.

"So… we were walking through the streets, laughing and dancing about as the Celtic music blasted through the buildings and out the pubs. Drunken wizards running here and there and throwing as many fireworks in the air as possible." holding a finger up, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black crystal before holding before everyone's eyes and cupping towards her mouth, as if to tell it a vital secret.

Leaning down, she whispered something incoherent to the small crystal as if it would listen before crushing it in her hands and tossing it into the air.

I looked to the faces of the people surrounding me as I finally turned to the black dust and watched as before my eyes it burst into a celebration of red, white and green small fireworks that exploded above the table and flew around, finally settling over head and with a last explosion busted into an array of sparkling words. 'Happy Christmas Weasley's!' it read as suddenly it disappeared without a trace and everyone gave a small appreciation of such a display.

"That was brilliant Ruben… how did you manage such a thing?" dad asked surprised as mum walked over and placed a plate in front of me with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. Scolding dad as she walked back towards the stove.

Pulling out another small crystal, she held it towards the light, and looked at it admirably. "I made them myself. They weren't exactly what the other wizards used but I'm hoping they'll get somewhere someday." she smiled as her eyes flashed to dad before they turned back towards the small object. "You see each one is black. But you whisper the size of explosion and the event and it will follow order pending on what you want. They really are remarkable little things. My brother helped me finish them off." she smiled and handed one to dad as he held it carefully and examined it closely.

"What did you want to do this morning Rue?" I asked as she took the crystal back and placed it in her pocket, before looking towards me.

"I don't really mind actually. I was hoping we could go outside for a while. I haven't been outside lately." she smiled as I finished and brought my plate over to the counter. Setting it down in the sink I raced upstairs to change and came down not twenty minutes later to find Ron, Harry and Rue having a laugh as George glared at the three from across the table.

"Bloody 'ell Ruben… never thought I'd see the day you'd do such a thing." Ron smiled as he turned to see me.

Walking over, I greeted Harry a good morning and turned to Ruben. "You want to go outside now?" I asked as her eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding her head reverently.

"Would you guys care to accompany us?" she asked as Hermione, Fleur, Bill, and Percy walked into the room. All sharing the same look of bore. Each nodding their heads, she then turned to mum and dad. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we'd be honoured if you would come with us too." she smiled as mum and dad looked from what they were doing and smiled at Rue.

"As brilliant as the offer sounds. We'll leave you kids to yourselves." dad smiled as she nodded her head them turned unexpectedly towards George.

"You know George we'd all love it if you came with us too. I'm sure you'd only add to the fun." looking from Ruben to George, I saw that his scowl had only tenfold.

"No, I would prefer not to _accompany _the likes of _you_." mum and dad looked horrified as he spoke with venom and the hostility pooled in his mouth. Expecting to find a hurt expression on her face, everyone turned to see a look of complete and pure contentment pass over her features.

"Very well." she smiled acknowledging and turned towards the door. Walking out of the house with most of it's residents in hot pursuit. Glaring at George I followed after and desperately tried not to laugh at his shocked expression.

The outside air was cool and chilli, but pleasant to say the least.

Suddenly, the impact of a cold, hard object knocked me sideways as I turned and saw Rue laughing as everyone watched shocked.

Bending down to pick myself up a snowball she was much to quick and had already thrown yet another.

Raising to my feet, I let out a battle cry as I through the snowball and laughed as it collided with Ruben's head. "Snow ball fight!" I hollered out and dove for the safe keepings of behind the shed as another snow ball whizzed by.

As I turned, I found myself face to face with Ruben, I looked to her and shared a special smile as I found that already… it looked as if everyone were having a better time with her already.

Flicking snow upwards I sat dumbfounded as Ruben bounded away laughing.

Right before she could get away, she crashed headfirst George and both were sent flying. Ruben, oblivious to the fact she had hit George and George glaring long and hard at her laughing figure.

With a look of pure hatred, George bounded to his feet and brushed the snow off of him, turning to glare at Ruben as she too picked herself up off the ground. "Why can't you just grow up? Your family would be disgusted if they saw your behavior. Maybe that's why they left." he hissed as Rue's laughter stopped abruptedly and a slow gasp left my lips.

Sure, some knew of the real incident with Rue's parents, but George only thought they had left her and her brother. The sting and pain laced within Ruben's eyes was torementing as she turned to look at me, then the others and silently walked into the house, wrapping her arms around herself as the sudden blow of wind through a chilling arm around everybody.

"Nice George." I glared as he turned to me confused with a wondering expression.

"What?" he demanded as he turned and watched her step inside.

"Her parents didn't leave her. They _died_ you git." I stated, pushing past him as I walked inside after Ruben.

If her were to be so vain to bring up a topic as sore as that, maybe there was no hope for him afterall. Maybe we had really lost our George Weasley.

* * *

This was my first kind of attempt for a story like this. Let me know what you think, I was hoping I reached a certain potential but your input will help me out!


	2. Chapter 2: Run

_The outside air was cool and chilli, but pleasant to say the least. _

_Suddenly, the impact of a cold, hard object knocked me sideways as I turned and saw Rue laughing as everyone watched shocked. _

_Bending down to pick myself up a snowball she was much to quick and had already thrown yet another. _

_Raising to my feet, I let out a battle cry as I through the snowball and laughed as it collided with Ruben's head. "Snow ball fight!" I hollered out and dove for the safe keepings of behind the shed as another snow ball whizzed by. _

_As I turned, I found myself face to face with Ruben, I looked to her and shared a special smile as I found that already… it looked as if everyone were having a better time with her already. _

_Flicking snow upwards I sat dumbfounded as Ruben bounded away laughing. Right before she crashed headfirst George and was sent flying. _

The both of them landed simultaneously on the ground in a pile of flailing limbs. Ruben, still laughing had landed on top of George and was in the midst of removing herself slowly when she was flung to the ground by a set of long, lanky arms. Apparently, her movements weren't fast enough as she laid on the snow, her voice completed silent now.

A cold breeze shot through the air as I felt myself inwardly shiver at the impact of such a brutal packing of weather. Rue had quit laughing now as she was starring just as harshly towards George as he was towards her. Standing from her position in a swift movement, no one dare break eye contact first.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Percy offered with a slight nervous chuckled of his own. Perce had never been good at jokes or humour, it just wasn't his thing. And now more then ever it wasn't the time to crack a laugh and yet he seemed to find it fitting enough to try and lighten the mood. All in high hopes, but it surely wasn't the right time for it.

"Watch where your going." George snarled as Rue stood unscathed and unmoving, watching him as he shook his head in disgust and looked away from a few short seconds. His ruffled and growing hair flowing in and out of his eyes as they burned holes where ever they turned to. "Why don't you just grow up? You're making everyone look like fools." he hissed as I stepped forward. Taking up position beside her, George's eyes flickered momentarily between me and her but rested on Rue just as sure afterwards.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you to take into consideration of others? You'll probably get everyone sick now." he snide as everyone shook their heads at his pour choice of words. Inwardly crinching, I turned slightly towards her, scared and frightened for her reply to his remark. But Rue didn't flinch, didn't cower… she didn't move.

"No, my mum died before she could teach me that one. But thanks for reminding me George, I'll do well to keep that in mind for next time." she stated in a cruelly calm manor. One that made my stomach drop and my face pale with anticipation. How one person could be so calm and sound generally thankful and yet unbelievably sarcastic all at the same time was beyond me. But from now on, I'd never put it past Ruben to try it again.

With a great sigh, she turned and left everyone frozen in their spots. With a swift spin on her heel, she walked away towards the house, leaving a great, deadly silence to fill the outside of the Weasly House.

Turning to me, I shook my head as a quick flash of regret passed his face before he masked it over again. "Ginny I didn't know, I'm so-" he hadn't a chance to finish before I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Save it George. I don't care who you are, or what happened to you… but I've never seen a Weasley stoop so low before. Don't apologize to me, it's her you kicked when she was down." I hissed while taking off towards the house after Ruben. I had to admit, I didn't think it would be all that easy, but I sure didn't expect things to go that far.

Walking in the back door, I watched as Rue shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the hanger with a mighty sigh, shaking her head as she turned towards the counter and leaned on the edge, taking few deep breathes as she struggled to regain her hold of composure.

With shoulders slumped and a good portion of her weight forced onto her arms, her head hung low as if she were defeated, and at this point… I didn't blame her. George had been silent ever since he found out, and the only time he did manage to speak it was cruel and sarcastic, as if he only found joy through other's torment.

"I really didn't mean for it to go that far." I offered aloud as she didn't move, simply remained fit and steady on her own spot.

"Ginny, it is not your fault nor is it of his in a sense. I know what it feels like to think that the only way to make things better is to try and pass things off by anger." she paused as I shook my head in silence, it was unhealthy for a person to act this way. "I just fear that perhaps I'm to late to save your brother from the hole he's dug himself into."

Suddenly, a cold breeze blew through the kitchen, as I turned to see everyone stalking inside and shivering from the cold. When George walked in, I visibly stiffened as I caught eyes with Harry and shook him off straight away when his confusion and worry found my own.

As my eyes went back to George, I found them solemnly adverted to Ruben… fear and anger still fresh in his eyes but a compromise hidden somewhere deep. "Ruben, I just wanted to say that…" but he was cut off once again, everyone's attention turned to Rue when George tensed on the spot.

"Save it Weasley, I do not want to hear an apology that you do not wish to give." she countered in a chilling voice, one that could have frozen the lilies in mid summer and made your breath come out as steam when you spoke.

George stood baffled as he watched with keen intensity as for the first time, Rue turned to face everyone. She remained completely unscathed had it been that a single teardrop not fall from her eyes. Other then that, she showed no signs of resignation or sorrow. Her eyes were not red, her nose not runny.

"I-" he tried again, a hidden emotion more potent in his eyes and voice then he mustered to let on.

"You have no regret to your words and if anything, your apology was forced and fake." her voice raised as her eyes began to take on a skilfully angered expression before cooling considerably after moments of silence. "So I believe if anything you should be thoroughly thankful I saved you the… inconvenience… of following out an objective you have no initiative to complete. And Ginny, I thank you for making him apologize, but it wasn't needed."

"Look, I-" after turning to see the look Rue had began to give him, it was my turn to cut off George this time.

"George, just… just save it." I sighed as I turned to follow as a very swift Ruben sauntering up towards the stairs and out of sight.

I could hear and feel the tension behind me, but it was no good trying to explain, for it was unspoken and non verbal. There was a compromise to everything and though I see the reason in Ruben's methods, I also see it as being a little harsh.

Ruben had always been good at taking things in. Besides, from what I had seen she never really acted like a family. Not that I thought she didn't care, but I couldn't see her really knowing or understanding the different kind of pain we were going through, for her circumstances and upbringings were different from ours.

Walking into my room, I turned suddenly as I knew I would find her lying on her bed in the same position in the same way she always had. It was just something that happened when things went downhill. "How did I know I'd find you here?" I tried to smile but as I went to face the bed where I knew she'd be, all I saw was pinched comforter and an empty space.

It was then, the sick realization had hit me. She was gone. Ruben had left and she had no money on her, no family to turn to and no idea where or what she was going to do. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

Racing down the stairs at top speed, I burst into the kitchen to find everyone still crowded around the table, making cups upon cups of hot chocolate and laughing at their recent experience of amusement.

Tears started to form dully as my eyes landed upon George, sitting amongst the counter and glaring hard at the wall past everyone, something set from deep within as his angered like mood remained normal to everyone else here, as he had acted this way ever since things changed.

"Ginny?" I faintly heard Harry's voice as he stepped forward and lifted my chin up slightly with a touch as soft as an angels'. But I couldn't think about that right now, at this point, my sole attention was focused on George as he suddenly turned to me and his expression different from the one before.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione questioned as she took up the position beside Harry, always the supportive backbone to every situation.

"It's all your fault." I felt myself whisper as my body and actions seemed to drift farther and farther away.

"We can't hear you." Percy stepped in, but slightly more softer then normal.

"I said it's all your fault!" I heard the voice crack and holler as George's expression contorted at the volume. "Are you happy now George? Huh? Are you? You've driven Rue away again, right when she was going to help." I could feel the sobs tear at my chest as the room filled with silence and pain struck my brother's features.

"You think you're the only one hurting? You think you're the only one in pain? We're all sore from the war, from the memories of the people we've lost. But how do you think Fred would feel, better yet say, if he saw you acting and looking like this? He'd say you were acting like a right git, and you know what? He'd be right. Your just out to hurt people because you think you're the only one that's suffering. Well we all are and your moping and complaining is only making things for all of us that much harder!"

"Ginny…" Harry warned when I turned to him and cut him off.

"No Harry, this is something he needs to hear." I countered as my vision blurred from a wave of tears. "People live, they laugh, they have fun, and they die. It's life. And though we're suppose to mourn them, your suppose to move on, get over things. Well we're all trying but you won't let us. Your trying to make us as sore and bitter as you and I'm sick of it. I asked Rue to come here and help me because I couldn't cope being around you all the time, and now she's gone, and she's not coming back all because of you."

With reassuring hands, Harry turned my body and forced me to look up into his glass covered eyes. With wear and tear, his eyes had lost their usual spark, and now… he seemed like a shell of the man he use to be. The happiness he held once upon a time. "Oh Gin, why didn't you tell me you felt like that?" he asked as I shook in his arms.

"You had so much to deal with, I couldn't bare to risk you feeling the weight of someone else's pain. It's not fair. I just couldn't do it to you." I whispered as a single tear drop fell from Harry Potter's eye. He was mine, the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and now… the boy who belonged to me.

"Next time… tell me." a small smile broke out on his lips as he pulled me closer and his strong, Quidditch toned arms wrapped around my body, filling me with a sudden reassurance and sense of familiarity.

"Well…" I could hear Hermione behind us as Ron shook her off and pulled her into his grip as all the same, she went quiet along also.

"I never meant for any of you to feel like that." a quiet voice countered from the side. "I thought in some stupid sense that if I could make you feel my pain, then it would be easier for you to understand. But I guess I never thought about all your pain."

Stepping away from Harry's grasp, I turned to George with a blank expression. "I didn't want to seem heartless, but it needed to be said." I replied as George nodded his head in understanding, his eyes full of regret as he pushed himself off of the stability of the counter.

"You were right to say it, but I can't help but feel like you should have told me earlier." he admitted as he stepped forward and through out his arms gesturing for a hug. All to quickly I complied and dove into the firm grip of my older brother. A role model I had grown up with all my life. The part of the family that had always stood by me.

With a reluctant sigh, I stepped away from his grasp and turned to everyone else. "I apologize for my outburst. But we really do need to find Ruben." I admitted sheepishly.

"She'll probably go home to her brother." Hermione cut in as I turned to her and tried to offer an agreeing look.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked immediately, seeing my reluctant stance.

"It's not my place to tell you. But she won't be with her brother." everyone exchanged confused looks, but left it at that as I begged them not to press onwards.

"Their house?" Ron asked as I shook my head no.

Suddenly, it hit me. The one place I always went when I missed Fred the most was his grave. And ever since we were young, Ruben had always had a spark like mine. Perhaps there was a chance she would have traveled out to see her parents.

"I think I know where she is." I stated allowed as all faces turned towards me.

"But maybe I should do this alone…" I trailed off as George stepped up.

"George?" I asked as he shook his head and silenced me.

"Look Gin, I know I've been a right bugger about this hole thing, but I believe I can fix this. Tell me where she is and I'll bring her back." he offered as I remained reluctant to the idea, it wasn't one of his best. "Come on, I'll bring her back… willingly or not." he smiled devilishly as I couldn't help but share his gesture.

If this were George back, then perhaps it would be best to let him have a go.

"George, if she doesn't come back now, I may never find her again." I looked up to his burning eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Ginny, I promise I'll bring her back. So help me if I'm not George Weasley, I can get a girl to do anything." he forced out as I smirked and silently nodded my head.

With a smile, George apparated to the name of the cemetery I gave him and retreated back to Harry's arms. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do love?" he asked as I tried to convince myself of the situation.

"Yes, I think George can do it."

"Yeah, if Rue doesn't hex him first." Ron cut in as I turned to him confused. "You can't be that daft Ginny. Remember, Ruben has to have one of the worst tempers I've ever seen and when George steps one foot near that girl, it'll be a full blown battle. They've been holding it back ever since they were little. They've always looked for any chance to take out the other, now… they've got the perfect opportunity."

"Well I hope no one get's hurt." I sighed and headed Harry towards the living room.

"Ten on Ruben." Ron muttered as I laughed aloud. It seems as if the great Fred Weasley lives on within.

"Oh you are _so_ on Ronniekins." I heard Bill hissed as I heard the slap of them shaking hands.

"Well if anything, as long as George can walk back here on his own two feet, I don't care who wins or looses. It'll do him some good to be put in his place, and by a girl no less." Percy smiled as a roar of laughter and agreements filled the house.


End file.
